Modern vehicle guidance functions, e.g. ACC (adaptive cruise control), are based on the generation and processing of data of only one environmental sensor, for example a 77 GHz FMCW radar. As a rule, regulating and function algorithms operate in the same timing pulse as the sensor itself and are therefore essentially automatically synchronous and do not have to be synchronized with the sensor data.